


A Tohsaka Mage

by muselayte



Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU where Aoi died, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Child Neglect, Childhood Trauma, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms References, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I can and will demonise Kirei fuck that guy, I have to stress it is not at all romantic oh god, Post-Fate/Zero, Rin is bi, Slice of Life, gil does not know how to function, gil/rin but its like more dysfunctional father figure and traumatised child, gilgamesh is useless, rin but she's small, rin does not know how to deal with her issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25105177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muselayte/pseuds/muselayte
Summary: After the grail war Rin moves back into the Tohsaka mansion, still dealing with being newly orphaned and having a strained relationship with her legal guardian, Kotomine Kirei.Gilgamesh, hero of legend, has found himself stuck in the human world in his new incarnation, and it's not like anyone is going to be drinking the wine from the cellars of the Tohsaka mansion. It would be a real shame to let all that good wine go to waste.An unlikely duo form an even more unlikely bond, as Gilgamesh realises he has a soft spot for his old master's daughter, and does his best to look after his smallest and most loyal royal subject.
Relationships: Gilgamesh | Archer & Tohsaka Rin, Gilgamesh | Archer/Kotomine Kirei
Comments: 16
Kudos: 98





	1. Back Home

It was lonely in the big house. Dust collected on top of cupboards, covered the abandoned floorboards, filled the rooms where no one lived anymore. Rin stared down the corridor, a brave neutral expression resting on her too young features, as if she were trying to bluff the house into its former inhabited sense of life. The dust stood firm, not falling for the facade. Her suitcase felt that much heavier in her small hands. Of course she couldn’t let the man who waited patiently behind her know of the strains in her body and mind. That man, with eyes like those of a shark, and a heart as devoid of emotion as the mansion which stood before her. Yes, she would continue forward, follow her instinct, push aside those pesky feelings that wanted her to break down in that doorway and weep. Rin took a step inside the house, shadowy man in tow, placing her personal belongings before the first step of the stairs. She couldn’t let the shark smell blood, couldn’t go any further and risk letting him upstairs. Upstairs was safe. Rin didn’t even acknowledge the priest as she strutted back past him to grab another suitcase from the car that was parked outside. He shadowed her, grabbing two other bags and placing them near where she’d put her own. Craning her neck slightly, she looked up at Kirei, cringing internally at the height difference between them. Strong, Elegant, Dignified, that was the Tohsaka way. 

“Thank you for your help Kotomine-san.” She met those dead eyes with a defiant glare. Kirei knelt down to be at her level, and she had to fight back the urge to blush with embarrassment and fury. That man’s every movement oozed condescension like some sort of slime. 

“Are you sure you don’t want any help?” His face shifted into an expression of concern, the ruse only destroyed by that predatory gaze. Rin shook her head brusquely, meeting his eyes. Strong, dignified. He smiled in a way that might’ve been reassuring on another face. “Alright then, just don’t hesitate to call me if you need anything.” Kirei ruffled her hair, his fingers which were rough from countless decades of combat sending shocks of revulsion and fear down through her scalp. Those hands were so different from her father’s scholarly gentle fingers which had reassured and guided her. She did her best to keep up the facade, even smiling as he stood back up to full height. “I will, no need to worry.” _Please leave please leave please leave please leave please leave!_ He seemed to take his time, writing down his phone number on a scrap of paper, which he placed by the dialup. “You’re such a brave girl Rin, I’m sure your father would be proud.” Kirei shot her another false smile before he (finally) left the house, closing the door behind him. 

This was her first time, being alone in the big house. The most alone she’d been since that night with the murderer. Rin was fine being alone of course, many mages lived a life of solitude, only breaking that confinement to have a child who could continue their legacy. Even after 3 months the magic crest on her arm still felt wrong, making the nerves beneath her skin tingle constantly with excess power and knowledge. The car’s engine hummed, and Rin heard it pull away from the house. She picked up the suitcase containing her personal belongings, and began the trip up the stairs to her room. Footprints marked the red carpet, creating tracks in the thick layer of dust. That carpet which had brought life to the old house was now coated in a layer of grey, along with everything else. Rin pushed open the door to her room, setting her suitcase down inside. Her bed was made, although she hadn’t remembered making it before she left, maybe mother had done it while she was away? She sat down on the quilt, producing a small cloud of dust. 

Kirei was gone, she was upstairs in her room. It was ok to cry now. 

Rin stared at the wall. Best to let it out now, of course. A competent mage knew to grieve in private. It wasn’t like she had to keep up her image or anything, there was no one around to see. Crying in her own room, to mourn her parents’ deaths, wouldn’t disgrace the Tohsaka name...

The tears just wouldn’t come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea for this fic came to me like, a while back, waaay back, last year? Anyway, just Rin for now, might write more hopefully but we will see :)


	2. An Old Manor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some slice of life Rin cleaning, or at least planning to.

Clocks’ chiming echoed throughout the house, shocking Rin out of her trance. The sun shone on her back through a crack in the curtains. How long had she just been sitting there? She turned around, studying the shaft of light, and sneezed. It almost startled her, breaking the natural noises of the house. No surprise that her nose had reacted to the ever pervasive dust. Her father would be disgusted to see the Tohsaka mansion in such a state. She should be disgusted to see it in such a state, no, in fact she was! Rin leapt off the bed with a newfound sense of direction, causing another cloud of dust to billow up and irritate her nose. This was no way for the family estate to be, she would be a disgrace to all mages if she just tolerated it!

The cleaning cupboard in the hall was a dark and intimidating place, but as she flicked the lights on it’s darkness obediently retreated, leaving an unfortunately low supply of cleaning products, most past their due date. In the past her father had usually just hired maids to keep the manor in peak condition, but a certain priest apparently didn’t believe in cleaning staff. He’d made abundantly clear that the allowance he gave her was only for her basic living costs, something to do with humility or some such nonsense. Alright, first things first. She gathered up all the meagre contents of the cupboard and dumped them on the floor, looking over them. Broom, bucket, old mop (possibly mouldy), misc cleaning fluid (expired), scrubbing brush, duster, brush and pan. A decent inventory all things considered but there were definitely some holes. Rin made the executive decision to throw away the mop, and leave whatever fluid was in the spray bottle down in her father’s lab, she’d check it wasn’t cursed in any way later. Dashing back into her room, she grabbed a pad and paper, before scurrying with them down to the dining room table. It was time to make a shopping list. 

“So in terms of cleaning products I need some powerful disinfectant, washing powder, maybe a vacuum cleaner and-” She stopped, why was she talking to herself out loud? “Why not Rin? It’s not like anyone’s around to hear you.” Good point there Rin.  
“I suppose I could look into doing it magically but…” A grimace. No she was not going to resort to reinforcement for cleaning, that would be a great way to just waste all her mana. 

“Alright!” She finished off her list, smiling triumphantly. Unfortunately she’d probably have to ask Kirei for some help with getting all the items, since the nearest mall was a good 40 minute walk away. But… that could wait, she’d ring him up later. Absolutely. There was no way in hell she was procrastinating on this. 

Half an hour later after she’d also taken an inventory of the various things in the laundry, bathroom, and kitchen. Rin was prepared to retract her last statement. But… not quite ready to pick up the phone just yet. She eyed it from in the dining room, like it was some feral creature that might attack her at any moment. As a general rule mages didn’t ask for help lightly, and she’d taught herself already not to make a habit of it. Asking for help from the man she hated more than anything else in the world right now would deal such a devastating blow to her pride, Rin didn’t know if she’d be able to recover. 

“Just ask him.” No.

“He was your father’s apprentice, you’re technically superior to him as the inheritor of the Tohsaka magic.” Really though?

“Ugh! Let's just get it over and done with!” 

Like she was jumping into an ice cold pool of water, Rin strode over and swiftly dialed in the number which had been left for her, trying not to think too hard about what she was doing. 

“ _Hello there~”_ The deep voice crackled through the line, and she gulped down her fear and pride at the same time. 

“Hello Kotomine-san. I have a list of items which I need to clean the manor.”

A moment’s silence. _“Really, I thought you might’ve just been lonely, Rin~”_

She felt her face flush in anger. “I’m perfectly fine, thank you, now can you pick up these things for me?” Rin lists off the collection of items that she’s recorded, pausing so he can write down each one. 

“ _Alright~ I’ll deliver them first thing tomorrow morning._ ”

“Thanks.” She hangs up the phone, her heart sinking a little. It would just have to be a dusty night it seemed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who's been showing their interest in this idea! Yes yes I know you're here for the Rin and Gilgamesh content I swear its coming, just gotta set the scene a bit more first! This chapter had me scouring the type moon wiki to see if any other schools of magic could be used for cleaning, but I think I got things about right.


	3. Back To School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin goes to school!

Buds adorned the branches of cherry trees which framed the walkway towards the school building. A new beginning, new life, a fresh start. Maybe she could just forget what had happened here, away from the world of mages. It was very indulgent of her to still attend school, one of her small simple pleasures. She enjoyed chatting with the other children her age, helping them with their homework, even if they felt terribly juvenile to her. That difference in maturity probably came from being a mage, and the heir to a prestigious mage family. The rest of the children in her class played games and watched TV while she studied her craft. Rin didn’t mind, that was just the way things had to be. While these children grew up and lived normal lives, she would continue her father’s work and find the root. Uneven cobbles clacked under her feet, as Rin realised that she’d been scowling in her focused state. No need for that, school was a place she could relax. A safe place, a fresh start.    
“Rin-chan!” 

She heard the footsteps sounding on the cobbles behind her, hesitating and slowing as they grew closer. Her fugue state soundly shattered, Rin turned to greet Kotone, the shy girl giving her a hesitant smile. Rin beamed back. “Kotone, good morning! How’ve you been?”

“I should be asking you that! Where have you been?!” Kotone stepped up to her side as they continued to walk toward the building.   
“Oh, father was on a long business trip, and mother and I went with him.”    
“Really, where to?” Her friend’s eyes sparkled with excitement.   
She had not thought this alibi out for nothing. “London, in England. I’ll tell you all about it later, but what have I missed?”

“London!” Kotone exclaimed. “That’s so romantic! Did you learn much english?”   
Rin had forgotten Kotone’s talent for accidentally prying into the lives of others. A blatant oversight. She endured the thorough questioning, ad libbing with as much consistency as she could. Maybe it would’ve been better to choose somewhere less exotic, although fortunately she already had a large amount of knowledge about life in london. Her father had occasionally recounted tales of his time studying in the clock tower to her, so she at least had a point of reference. It was harder to keep up the cheery facade once she entered the classroom.   
“Where’s Mai-chan?” She felt the palpable loss of the bubbly girl who had been Rin’s only real rival over the social battlefield of the classroom.    
Kotone’s expression dropped. “She… lived in an apartment in fuyuki city.”

The fragile illusion of the safe haven she had clung to shattered on the ground like a thin sheet of crystal. Empty desks glared at her across the class, pushing even harder the fact that there had been fewer students in attendance than usual. Many of those in her class sat alone, staring out the window, or just at the floor in front of them. The lively bustle had dulled, covered in ash. Soot covered the classes from then out, tinting the usual games of tag and idle conversations. Haruka was at school today, but sat away from the friends who he used to play with, still growing accustomed to the loss of his left hand. 

Rin had seen the fuyuki fire on TV. She’d watched with her grandparents in silence, as helicopter footage showed the city burning. An electrical fire at the town hall, that was the official story anyway. Rin didn’t know the truth, but the fact that it coincided with the end of the grail war, and Kirei’s delay in taking her into his care spoke volumes. 

After 6 months, fuyuki was still barely healing. 

* * *

The river sparkled beautifully in the early spring sunlight, sending up echoes of youth as it swiftly traveled past. It promised laughter and sunnier days to come, which might be spent with friends. Every step along its banks left imprints of melancholy as Rin wandered along the footpath. The walk to the chapel was a lonely one. It was made lonelier still by the droves of children her age, walking with their parents or in groups of friends, laughing and radiant. A reality that had been lost to her the day she’d been born into a mage family. Not like she’d want Kirei walking her from school anyway, her nose wrinkled in disgust at the idea. That man had just too many things wrong with him to possibly count, even the air around him seemed to be charged with just pure unadulterated menace. Funny, she thought, how a priest could seem so much like a devil. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooo Grail war takes civilian lives. A chapter of 2 parts, you guys are never gonna guess who shows up in the next update. I'm joking, but look forward for a new perspective next chapter!


	4. What is a God to a Nonbeliever?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilgamesh has to make other plans to get a drink, after Kirei bans him from the Church's cellar...

Gilgamesh, king of heroes, was NOT a thief. The world belonged to him, and so therefore he owned everything. Taking something which any puny mortal claimed as their property was his birthright, it wasn’t stealing. Although, he had to admit that he was surprised when he found the door to the Tohsaka mansion locked for the first time in 6 months. He tried the door handle again with more force, but the damn thing wouldn’t budge. Frowning, he took a step back, and began to subconsciously calculate the minimum amount of swords that he could use to break the lock. He didn’t want to use them to break it of course, it might damage the fine razor sharp edges of the treasures in his weaponry. Maybe a thin dagger would work best? He narrowed his eyes, and studied the bolt which lay in between him and entry. Wait, he was forgetting something. Well obviously not anything important, he dismissed the thought as he pulled a small blade from the gate of babylon. No, there was definitely something he was forgetting. 

Oh.

Gilgamesh often forgot that the police force in this modern land were in fact not under his direct control, something which he had taken for granted in his previous life, and that they were liable to be called if they were alerted to his presence. Kirei had looked just about ready to physically throw Gilgamesh out of the church after covering up the third incident of brutal police murder. Despite the fact that he could end the priest’s life if it ever came down to it, Gilgamesh had decided to try not to antagonise local law enforcement any further. It was somewhat convenient that the priest covered his tracks. “Guess I’ll have to use the old way then.” He muttered to himself, dropping the blade back into his treasury and walking around to the side of the house. The sight of a grown man attempting to use the thick vines to reach his way onto the balcony and haul himself up was not the most dignified thing. There were certainly some ways in which this mortal form was lacking, and the unnatural amount of strength he’d had as a servant and a demigod was something he’d grown far too accustomed to. Fortunately he was still in somewhat good shape, so he was able to haul himself up onto the balcony, swinging a leg over the banister. It was an unceremonious display but, it wasn’t like anyone was watching. Not that it mattered, he was still a great king, everything he did was magnificent to behold! But slipping open the unlocked balcony doors… 

He didn’t feel so magnificent.

It was fine once he was inside the study of course, no one was inhabiting this house evidently, so it's not like he had anything to fear. He strode on through the house, his footsteps and creaking of the floorboards breaking the eerie silence. It wasn’t too bad, since most of the floors were carpeted, but he wasn’t trying to hide his presence. What did he have to fear, offended spiders? Gilgamesh made his way down the stairs, not paying any particular attention to his surroundings, and down to the cellar door, positioned opposite to the basement. The door opened without any complaints, only creaking slightly as he stepped into the room. 

Now to choose what drink he wanted… Perhaps a champagne to celebrate a new era of different wines. Although it was following his banishment from the Church’s coffers after being chewed out on how much of Kirei’s budget seemed to be going towards expensive alcohol. So perhaps a plain white would be best, to look back on the past? But no, he of course would have to go for a red, none of those other types would do. Over the months of being human and having nothing to do, he’d come to have a familiarity with modern wines, and enough time to sample many many different vintages and vineyards. And so he proceeded to ignore all that knowledge, and just pick the most expensive looking bottle out of the reds, just as a petty way of dishonouring his old master’s memory. It didn’t matter how good it tasted really, it was the thought that counted. He made a few more less vengeful selections, actually paying attention to the descriptions of the bottles’ contents. A lot of these seemed to come from italy, which was nice, it was what he was used to. The church and Tokiomi seemed to have similar tastes. Humming cheerily to himself, he strode out of the cellar with four bottles in hand. 

“S-stop right there!” A voice commanded. 

He looked up, stunned into silence, to see a little girl with twintails looming over him threateningly at the top of the stairs. In her hand she held two crystals, one between each knuckle, poised to throw. 

Ah.

It seemed like the manor wasn’t so uninhabited after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally some Fluff!! The chapter you've all been waiting for: ft Gilgamesh being an idiot. I hope you enjoyed, and thank you to everyone for showing your interest in this series, it really inspires me to keep going.


	5. Pride and Arrogance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin finds a certain intruder, stealing from her house while she was supposedly sleeping...

Rin awoke at the sound of footsteps. It took her a minute of blearily clawing her way out of sleepiness to register the meaning behind the noise, but as soon as she did, her heart began to thunder in her chest. 

Had he come for her, finally? The unnerving man with the orange hair and kind yet hollow smile... No, he’d died during the grail war, as her mother had been informed, shot by another master after his servant fell. This fear, it wasn’t rational or logical. There was no way that the former master would know where she lived after all. Still the memories of that night overtook her. 

It had been Rin’s first time using magic offensively, she’d improvised with what she knew, saved Kotone and the others. It had also been the first time where Rin had seriously feared for her life. The moment that man had grabbed her wrist played over and over again, the fear she’d felt looking into those crazed violet eyes. 

The sound of those footsteps heading down the stairs shocked her out of the memories. Maybe it was a burglar? Or some disrespectful mage, come to steal her father’s research. Either way, Rin was pleased that she’d kept a stash of gemstones beside her bed, just in case. She swiftly slid out of her bed and armed herself, the adrenaline rushing through her veins sweeping out any traces of sleepiness that might’ve stubbornly clung on. The balls of her feet barely made a sound on the carpeted floor as she concentrated while walking. Mana surged through her veins, infusing the gemstones which she held in each hand. Each ruby began to glow with a soft light, vibrating slightly in her grasp. 

She reached the top of the stairs that led down to the basement. It would be best for her to deal with the intruder here, where she would have the high ground. Although, if it did turn out to be a fully trained magus, any physical advantage she might think she had would most likely be irrelevant. Her heart raced in her chest, so loud she almost feared the intruder might hear it, and her legs wouldn’t stop shaking, no matter how much she adjusted her stance. 

It took an eternity and simultaneously only a moment for the door to the cellar to open up again. The intruder looked up at her with an expression of surprise, hands full of bottles from her father’s cellar.    
“S-stop right there!” She ordered, in an approximation of a commanding tone, the quivering in her voice taking away any authority that it might’ve held. Deep breaths Rin, it's just a common thief, you can deal with this! “You have ten seconds to explain yourself before I blow you to smithereens.” Her right hand came up, poised to throw, and she began to count. “Ten.”   
“Can’t you see that I’m simply taking some wine from the cellar?” The man spoke, in a cool yet haughty tone, waving one hand nonchalantly. “I’d suggest that you step aside, I don’t like to hurt children.” He took one step up the stairs, his blonde hair illuminated by the light which came through the window in the front door. 

“Nine. It's not your cellar, you’re trespassing.” Rin shot back, brandishing the gemstones in what she hoped was a threatening manner. 

“Mongrel, it is my cellar. The earth is but my garden, therefore everything on it belongs to me.” Another step up, his face now lit. She could now see his red slit pupiled eyes. Not the eyes of a human, or of a mage. 

“What… Are you?!” Bravado all but gone, her voice came out more as a whimper. Rin took an involuntary step back. 

“My name is Gilgamesh, king of heroes. Tokiomi Tohsaka was the one who summoned me to this time, to fight for the holy grail.” He took the final steps to reach the top of the stairs and looked down upon her, disdain and curiosity creating an unusual mixture in his eyes. 

A servant. But, how? All the servants were supposed to have died in the war. Not only that, but he claimed to have been summoned by her father. Still, if he was who he said he was, Rin knew that she had no chance of beating him. 

With obvious reluctance she stepped aside, letting the mana from the gemstones fade and dissipate, their light dimming. “You’re a servant.” 

Gilgamesh gave her a derisive glance. “I’m a king, know your place.” 

“Then why are you acting like a thief?” The words were out of her mouth before she even processed what she was saying. Really smart move there, angering a powerful servant. 

The golden haired man simply chuckled at that, although she could hear some hint of annoyance to it. Oops.

“I am acting like a king, as I always do. You have no right to criticise me, little mage. A bold move as well, if you were not so young I might have you punished.” 

That shut her up fast enough, as Rin stepped aside, although she couldn’t suppress the fierce anger that emanated from her in palpable waves of animosity. It was worse when the servant crouched down to her level, god how she wanted to punch that haughty face of his. 

“Come now, I know this is just a simple misunderstanding. Still, you won’t tell your guardian about this right?” 

His question provoked a bitter snort, hah, not like Kirei would care. He probably wouldn’t believe her if she told him that an ancient king had come into her house in the middle of the night to steal from her father’s cellar. She didn’t say a word in response though, meeting that slit pupiled gaze with a sort of sleep deprived defiance. After all, if the servant wanted her dead, he would’ve killed her already. 

“So, do you want me to open the door for you, oh great king?” Rin eventually asked, her tone edging into something dangerously sarcastic. 

“No, actually I think I might stay here for the night.” 

She started at that. Was the king of heroes… homeless? No, it was more than likely that he proposed the idea just to mess with her. Still, the thought did cross her mind. To be fair, he probably had enough gold on his person alone to buy a penthouse apartment. Although it was a funny idea to entertain, Gilgamesh sleeping on some street corner or alley because his pride wouldn’t allow him to barter any of his riches away. 

Although he did seem completely serious about the idea, standing up to his full height once more. “Come, child, show me to my room.” 

Rin, with a great deal of hesitation, led him to the guest bedroom at the end of the hall, wincing at how dusty the place seemed to be. Hopefully it wouldn’t look like she was attempting to offend the archer servant. 

“Have your cleaning staff not been by recently?” Gilgamesh questioned, causing Rin to wince.    
“Kirei, said that they were an unnecessary expense… “

The man cocked his head, did he know Kirei perhaps. “And tell me, girl, what of your mother?”    
Rin couldn’t meet his eyes as he looked down at her, struggling not to let the sadness that overcame her show. 

“Ah… I see.” He didn’t pry further, instead walking in and lying down upon the bed. “It’s late, you should get some rest. I swear on my kingdom that I will not hurt you.”

Well really, what other choice did she have? Even with her dubious sleep schedule, after the hard day’s work she felt as if she was about to fall asleep while still standing. 

Rin inclined her head respectfully, muttering a simple “goodnight” at a barely audible pitch, before closing the door on Gilgamesh. 

Perhaps she would wake up the next morning and find out this had all been some sort of strange dream.

She hoped that would be the case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes that was a revue reference I couldn't think of a better title name.


	6. Takes One to Know One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilgamesh has a moment of self awareness for once in his life.

It was only once Rin had left that Gilgamesh started to ponder what he was actually doing. He laid in the lavish four-poster bed, staring at the canopy, somewhat stunned by his own actions. In all honesty, he’d been quite taken by the young girl’s courage. Standing up to a servant, even after knowing his true power. True, he usually didn’t like those who defied him, but he wasn’t a true monster. He wouldn’t hurt an innocent child, simply because they sought to find safety in their own home. 

He rolled over onto his side, stifling a sneeze. This place hadn’t seen a proper clean in at least half a year. Kirei kept his place clean enough, although it was much less luxurious, the priest’s bed had been his resting place for the time being. The luxury of this room was much more suited to Gil’s tastes, although he hadn’t spent much time sleeping in his chambers whilst alive. It wasn’t like he’d complain, who would expect such a small child, even if she was a mage, to clean such a large place. 

Of course the priest hadn’t given her the “luxury” of a budget for any cleaning staff. Not that it was really anything religious of course, it was simply Kirei wallowing in his more sadistic tendencies… Tendencies which unfortunately Gilgamesh was responsible for uncovering. He himself wasn’t interested in seeing others suffer, especially those who were undeserving of it. Despite being a tyrant and a merciless killer, he did have some personal standards. Though there was no denying that sometimes his blood-thirst could get the better of him. In any case,  _ he  _ would never stoop so low as to harm a child. 

_ But you did encourage the murder of her father, out of your own boredom.  _ That nagging thought gave him pause. Did he feel guilty for orchestrating Tokiomi’s death? Well, no. The mage had known what he was signing up for when he’d summoned Gilgamesh. If anything, he was enraged that Tokiomi would risk the happiness of his child in a battle for more power and prestige. He wasn’t so far removed from the situation that he didn’t feel sorry for the girl. What was her name again? Tokiomi had mentioned her once or twice… Was it Ran? No, Rin?

Why did he even care? That was far too big of a question for him to ponder on, and one which he already knew the answer to. At the very least when he’d fallen asleep in his throne at sunrise, Siduri had come to take care of him… He’d had a purpose, a people, the weight of his kingdom upon his shoulders had become something comforting. To keep him grounded after… 

He forced himself not to think further on that topic. You’d think that becoming a servant would’ve eased his insomnia and constant nagging thoughts, but this new modern age only seemed to amplify them. At least alcohol was abundant, as a sort of self-prescribed sleeping medication, although it was so far different from what he’d been used to. It never tasted so sweet while drunk alone either. 

Still, he didn’t make any trips back to the cellar. Although he doubted that Rin would challenge him again, just something stopped him. It would’ve been much easier to simply drown out all those thoughts which plagued him, but he simply let himself wallow in his mind. By the time sleep took him, the sun was rising over Fuyuki, and his rest was plagued with dreams of his  oldest friend.

* * *

“Kirei.” Gilgamesh sauntered into the church basement. Fortunately the priest was there, it would’ve been somewhat embarrassing if he hadn’t been. He sat, reclined on one of the lavish blood-red chairs, shuffling through a stack of documents. Kirei did still work for the holy church after all, even though the both of them knew that for him the whole religious aspect was decidedly a farce. 

The priest spared him a glance as he entered, a reaction which still irked some more entitled part of Gilgamesh. Disrespect was not something he would tolerate, but they had grown somewhat more… accustomed to one another over the months. That ambitious and determined spark had been buried again, though Kirei still narrowly managed to escape being boring. Gilgamesh didn’t hate that they’d grown more casual, though he still wouldn’t consider Kirei a friend. That title was already reserved, and the priest was nowhere near worthy.    
  
“You weren’t in last night, what did I say about having to clean up your messes?” He didn’t even look at Gilgamesh as he spoke, now that was just rude. 

Gilgamesh snatched the documents from his hands with a swift motion, tossing the papers to flutter to the floor behind him as he leaned over the chair. His hand circled Kirei’s wrist, and the priest let out a sigh. “I am not just going to forgive you if you seduce me, we talked about this specifically. Is it really that hard for you to obey the laws of this time?”

Oh he- Well, that show of intimidation seemed to have given Kirei the wrong impression, but Gilgamesh wasn’t about to back down now. His face was impassive as he spoke. “I wasn’t aware that you’d taken Tokiomi’s child into your custody.”

Kirei shifted slightly, his eyes narrowing. “Rin? Well yes, I have. Gil, did you-”

“Do not address me in such a familiar way.” He hissed, his grip on Kirei’s wrist tightening. “And no, I didn’t lay a hand on her. I wouldn’t have you taking me for some fool who takes joy in hurting innocent children.”  _ Unlike you.  _ But he left the last part unspoken. The implication would be enough to get his point across.    
  
“And what place do you have attempting to speak for her, when you were the one who failed to protect her father? For all she knows, you were her father’s servant, and he died while you survived. What sort of conclusion do you think she might draw from that, oh king of kings?” Kirei’s eyes stared right back into his own, the cold dead eyes of one without passion.

He knew that what Kirei said wasn’t right, they both knew it. Or, well. It was correct, but the sentiment behind it wasn’t anything good. How long had it been since Kirei had spoken to him without an indefinite ulterior motive?

Gilgamesh let go of his wrist and turned away, as much as it hurt to do so. He spared Kirei a false smirk over his shoulder.    
  
“I know I am no man to talk, but you are a monster if I’ve ever seen one.” 

He left, greatful the priest couldn’t see as his smile faded. Monsters like them could understand one another, but the more he understood about Kirei, the more he only grew to hate him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooooo another update whaaaaat? Gilgamesh inner monologue and the yes they are fucking. Hopefully another update will come before first semester yeet. Hope ya like!


End file.
